RED NINJA: Start Of Love
by gunman
Summary: Female ninja Kurenai is joined on her mission of revenge by Shinji Ikari, a young man with incredible powers of his own, the pair falling in love along the way to avenge the evil of the Black Lizard Clan.


_**RED NINJA: START OF LOVE  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Ninja End Of Honor, Evangelion, or their characters.

Summary: Female ninja Kurenai is joined on her mission of revenge by Shinji Ikari, a young man with incredible powers of his own, the pair falling in love along the way to avenge the evils of the Black Lizard Clan.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Japan, 1570)

A lone woman with short dark-brown hair wearing a very short, deep-red kimono, was casually walking through the forests just outside Kyoto. She had just passed a Cherry blossom orchard and fell deep into her own thoughts as to what her next course of actions were to be.

Of course, she knew what she had to do.

She had to find the people who had murdered her father, stole his invention, and left her to die by hanging her from a tree by an iron string, which had now become her signature weapon.

She had been left to die for nearly a day, when she was found by Chiyome, the master ninja of the Takeda Clan. When she had found the young woman, even the experienced ninja was amazed that she was still alive.

This young woman was named Kurenai, and while she hadn't died, she felt neither alive nor dead. Trained by Chiyome, who was strict but motherly towards her, Kurenai had insisted on using the very object that had nearly killed her as her own weapon.

Thus, The Tetsugen had been born. Beneath the sleeve of her right arm was a brace with a small wheel attached to it, which was where the wire itself was rolled up. In her left sleeve was concealed a small sword which was her back-up weapon. The Tetsugen was equipt with three special weapons that had versatile functions. A sharp kunai dagger which was used to impale and slash, a hook used to grapple and catch objects allowing her to swing from place to place, and a fundo, which was more of a blunt object that could knock down anyone, if properly aimed and thrown.

These weapons were her signature, and her means of revenge.

However, her mind was not focused on revenge as it should have been. It was on something else, something far more elusive that she wished to embrace.

But she couldn't. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't embrace that which she longed for. She was set on her mission, a quest to avenge the murder of her father by taking the lives of those who had caused it.

The Black Lizard Clan.

Retainers of the Lord Nobunaga Oda, the sinister ninja clan was cruel and ruthless, striking at anyone their lord deemed appropriate. They would die, by her hands, but not yet.

There was a lingering doubt in her mind. Something that was keeping her from fulfilling her goal. She had no idea what it was, and until she found it she would never be able to move forward and avenge her father.

She paused when she heard the footsteps of two men walking in her direction.

Attaching the hook to her Tetsugen, Kurenai threw the wire-weapon up into the nearest tree and quickly hoisted herself up into the leaves, hoping to obscure herself completely until the men passed.

However, she cursed herself when the men paused. One was taller and apparently older. The other was shorter and younger. Both were dressed in brown cloaks that covered their shirts and pants, they wore sandals on their feet.

The taller more muscular man laid down two satchels next to a tree and stepped up to the younger man.

They were in a small clearing so there was no one would bother them.

At least, that was their intention.

The larger man pulled out what looked like a medium-sized bow from his cloak and set it on the ground. He then pulled out a black bag and poured a strange powder into the bow.

Kurenai watched in fascination at what was going on, noticing that the young man had pulled back the hood of cloak to reveal a rather handsome young man, slightly older than himself.

"This is the final test, Shinji. Are you ready?" the older man asked.

The young man, identified as Shinji, nodded as he removed his cloak and tossed it to the satchels that rested under the tree.

"Yes." Shinji said.

The man nodded and took out a stick from his cloak, rubbing it between his fingers and causing it to ignite with fire. He then dropped the stick into the bowl of powder, which sparked and smoked and roared to life. The man spoke a few words that Kurenai couldn't understand. The fire suddenly taking shape and flying towards Shinji. At first Shinji was nervous, but stood his ground.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?" Shinji asked.

"Yes." his master said simply.

The fire suddenly launched into his body, penetrating his clothes and burning them off.

"AH!" Shinji shouted in pain.

"Embrace the pain, Shinji!" his master said as the boy screamed. "In order to master the power, you must endure great levels of pain."

His shirt exploded off as did the legs of his pants. The mystic fire wrapped around his body, cutting and singeing his flesh. It seemed that every three or four seconds a new scar would appear on his athletic body. Nowhere on his body was spared, save for his hair and eyes. His cheeks, his neck, his chest, his back, his stomach, his arms, his hands, his legs, his feet, and even buttocks was attacked by the remorseless fire.

From the branch of the tree, hidden and obscured by the thick brush of leaves, the young kunoichi just watched as the young man continued to scream in pain, yet seemed to be fighting to endure all of it.

_He is not being attacked_. Kurenai realized as she continued to watch. _But what is this? A rite of passage? What kind of test did he mean? _

Suddenly, the angry red and orange fire turned white and disappeared from his body, leaving him completely naked, and virtually no place on his body unscathed.

The boy rose up off his knees and stumbled towards his master.

"How... did I... do?" he asked.

The man smiled as he removed his hood, revealing a bald head with similar scars to Shinji's. He then removed his cloak, revealing a bare and athletic chest with nearly a hundred scars all across his body. To Kurenai, who at first swore that the scars on the older man now matched that of the younger man before him, the skin tone was far darker than her own, and his features of the were not Japanese, but clearly Asian in appearance. Possibly from far west of China, but she was not sure where exactly. He was taller than any Japanese man she had ever known, and more muscular as well. A virtual mountain of power.

The young man, who was clearly Japanese, was more muscular and athletic than any she had ever seen. And, she blushed, more well endowed than the men she had seen. His face, which only seemed to have a scar on his left cheek, his skin and features had an almost regal appearance, as if he were royalty itself. His body had no blemishes or unsightly marks, except for the hundred burn-scars that he now bore, but she was able to tell the difference between his new scars and the old blemishes and marks he had. And to her opinion, he had none. No birthmarks, no warts or unsightly besmirches that would have turned off most women.

To Kurenai, it looked as if someone had taken a whip to the young man for several hours, the scars all angry and red, some of them still bleeding.

"You have done well, Shinji."

Shinji. That was his name. While she had heard him say it before, it now took on a greater meaning to her, because of what he had accomplished.

"You have passed the final test, and are worthy of the title, Tiger of Fire, which I have borne for nearly 50 years. You are my apprentice no longer, but my successor, my heir, and my son. Were I your father, I could be no more proud."

"Thank you... father." Shinji signed, before dropping to his knees, his body pitched forward to land on the ground.

And it would have, had the older man not lunged forward to catch him.

Kurenai watched as the older man carried the naked Shinji over to the nearest tree and laid him against it. He took his cloak and covered Shinji with it before turning towards the tree where Kurenai was hiding, and spoke.

"You can come out now." he said.

Kurenai's eyes widened. He knew she was hiding here?

"I sensed you when we first arrived here. Please come out."

Kurenai fell from the trees and landed on the ground with nary a sound.

The older man looked at the young woman with appraisal.

Short raven-dark hair, pale peach-colored skin, gray-green eyes. She was dressed in a dark red, short-skirted kimono that was gapped open in the front revealing her rather impressive chest, a black obi around her waist, a small black choker around her neck, short white tabi socks and tied sandals on her feet. She seemed young, perhaps younger than Shinji, yet she had a very well-developed chest, a trim waist, flaring curvy hips, long slim legs, and lean but strong arms. This alone spoke well of her training. She was obviously a ninja.

At seeing her, the master felt a strange urge he had not in years. One of lust and desire. He buried it quickly before the girl noticed.

"Who are you?" the master asked.

"I am Kurenai of the Takeda clan." she said. "And who are you?"

"I am Sagat of the Tiger Clan from the far west."

"What did you do to him?" Kurenai asked.

"I merely passed on my knowledge and powers to my apprentice. It is a rite of passage that only a worthy successor can survive." Sagat said.

Kurenai noticed that Shinji was still breathing, indicating that he had obviously survived.

"But even the strongest of warriors pass out from all this. So he will be asleep for a while." Sagat said. "But unfortunately, I cannot wait for him to awaken." he said, his breath turning into a ragged and almost breathy tone.

"What? Why?" Kurenai asked.

"Personal reasons. For five years I have trained Shinji in the ancient art of Muay Thai. I have granted him the strength and power of my clan, as it was passed on to me. Now, he must find his own place in this world."

"His own place?"

"He is not my apprentice anymore. He is my successor. And it is time for him to stand on his own. But... I feel he will need friendship. A guide, or sorts, as he learns to find his place. Will you do this, young kunoichi?"

Kurenai looked shocked. He was asking a woman he had just met to take care of his apprentice. He was just abandoning him?

"You're just going to abandon him?"

"As is the tradition of my clan. Once our chosen successors have gained the powers of the spirit fire, they are left to their own. But Shinji is unique. His strength is his weakness."

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked, moving towards the still-sleeping Shinji.

"Compassion. For the sake of others, Shinji will endure great pain and suffering, even to his own death. I have tried to correct this, but he remains a rather kind and considerate person, despite the strength and skill he possesses. I would ask that you take care of him."

Kurenai cocked her head to the side, staring at the man.

"How can you trust someone you just met with your... successor?" Kurenai asked. "Especially to a ninja?"

"Because I can see it in your eyes, you will not kill him or misuse him in any way."

Kurenai's eyebrow flinched for a second. This man knew what kind of person she was, just by looking at her? Looking into her eyes?

Turning her head towards the young man still sleeping, Kurenai walked over to him and knelt down next to him.

She lifted her hand towards his bleeding cheek and traced her finger across his scar, blood staining her finger as she brought it to her lips.

Sagat raised an eyebrow as she did that. It was a curious and unusual action, but one that she didn't hesitate at.

Was he wrong about this girl?

"I will look after him for you." Kurenai said.

Sagat seemed to accept that, but with some trepidation in his heart.

He seemed certain that this girl would not hurt or kill Shinji, but he wondered if she would use him to achieve her own ends. She was a ninja, after all, and they always had some mission or another to accomplish, either out of personal revenge or the duty of their clan.

Sagat smiled at Kurenai, bowed to her, and then turned to walk down the road.

As he left the attractive young woman with his successor, Sagat felt a tightening in his chest.

His time was growing short, and his only saving grace in this matter was that Shinji would live and eventually pass on his teachings to a new pupil. And perhaps he could find some form of happiness, perhaps with the sexy young kunoichi he had just encountered.

Though, there was a part of him that weighed heavy with guilt. The guilt of what he had done to the young man when he had first found him.

For more than a hundred years, the members of his clan had taken in and trained suitable apprentices in order to pass on their skills and traditions.

He trained Shinji in the arts of combat, everyday conditioning his body for strength and durability in order improve upon these skills. While being a skilled fighter had it's advantages, certain little things like strength, agility, quickness and stamina were the backbone of any martial skill.

Daily he made Shinji wear weighted training clothes, lead and metal plates on his arms, legs and back. A hundred pounds to start and gradually adding more as Shinji adjusted to the weight.

He enhanced Shinji's stamina by making him run ten miles a day, with weighted clothes.

However, what Shinji didn't know was that all through his training, Sagat had been drugging his food and drink with a special elixir his clan had been using for more than a century in order to make him more agreeable to the extremely harsh training regime he had been under.

When Sagat had first met Shinji, appearing out of a mysterious energy portal and wearing a strange white and blue bodysuit made of a material he had never seen before, he knew the boy would make a good apprentice, but noticed that he lacked any form of motivation to accept the training or make himself stronger. To that end he used his clans elixir to make Shinji completely obedient, and stood with him everyday to make sure he didn't get distracted.

However, now that he would no longer be around to administer the elixir to Shinji, the boy would either go back to his doleful nature, or continue on as he had these past five years as he had gotten used to it. Which meant that he would continue to train himself, and perhaps take on an apprentice to pass along what he was taught.

The elder fighter actually hoped that it would be the latter of these choices.

Free will was all good and well, but it did come at a price. So many outside influences could make a person lose focus, and eventually turn away from the training regime he and his clan sought to expand throughout the world.

It was the only thing that gave Sagat comfort now that the sickness of his body was quickly starting to eat away at his body. His heartbeat was irregular, as was his shortness of breath and the pain he suffered from his extensive exercises with Shinji. These problems had started years ago, and Sagat was in a hurry to find an apprentice to pass on his skills and knowledge before he eventually died.

In modern society his problem would be referred to as Congestive Heart Failure (the inability of the heart to supply the necessary blood to meet the bodies needs). While this could be easily dealt with in the 21st Century, in the 16th Century there was no cure or effective treatment, and so was left to the discretion and judgment of the person afflicted.

His duty to his clan fulfilled, and his apprentice having passed the final trial to become his successor, Sagat could now die without much regret. The only regret he would carry was the fact that he had, in a way, forced his training upon Shinji whether or not the boy actually wanted or needed it.

_I hope you find the happiness you deserve, my son_. Sagat thought as he headed towards the coast, hoping to find a nice, tall cliff to jump off of. Better to die at sea than to be found face down in the dirt.

Kurenai looked at the two bags that were sitting by the tree. Since Sagat had not taken them, Kurenai assumed that he meant for Shinji to have them.

One was a wooden box wrapped in a blanket, the other was a small satchel with a single strap that would wrap around the left shoulder and hang on the right side of the persons body.

Her attention focused back on the young man before her, and she momentarily regretted tasting his blood. However, it was necessary to give his master, Sagat, the impression that he did not fully know her or what she was capable of.

Deception was the art of the ninja, and as long as anyone, friend nor enemy, did not have a definite and clear impression of what you were and what you were capable of, you retained an advantage.

Even though there was no reason for that, now that he was gone.

Still, Kurenai was a ninja. A while she did not follow the strict traditions and teachings of her clan, she did have to at least try and keep up appearances.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When Shinji awoke it was nighttime. He looked around and noticed that a small fire was going, but the other person sitting near it was not his master. Instead, it was a young and very beautiful woman who looked almost the same age as himself. She had short dark hair, coal-green eyes, fair skin and a short deep red kimono that showed off a good portion of her skin.

Shinji blushed a little at seeing her shapely legs and ample chest.

"Hello." the young woman said. "I'm glad to see you're awake."

"Yes. Thank you." the young man said. "Where is my master?"

"He left. Several hours ago. He said that you would understand."

Shinji sighed. He had expected this, as his master had told him that it would happen, but he still felt a tinge of sadness. However, that seemed to pass as curiosity got the better of him.

"My name is Shinji, of the Tiger Clan." he introduced.

"I am Kurenai, of the Takeda Clan." she replied.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The hard rain poured down upon the countryside, washing away any footprints in the roads, the tell-tale signs of animal or wagon tracks, or even the stains of blood that some people happened to have.

Lightning flashed across the dark skies, illuminating the landscape and revealing a pair of travelers heading towards a local inn. They were covered in cloaks, which made them look like specters in the dark.

They reached the inn and quickly went inside.

The innkeeper and his wife paused as they looked at the newly arrived pair, dripping wet from the heavy downpour even as they pulled back their hoods to reveal their faces.

The middle-aged innkeeper blushed as soon as he saw the beautiful and youthful face of Kurenai.

His wife has a similar reaction to Shinji, noticing his handsome and strong chiseled features.

"Greetings young sir and miss." the innkeeper said. "Caught in the rain, were you?" "

"Yes." Shinji said. "We'd like a room for the night."

"Of course."

The wife escorted the pair to their room. The largest room in the whole inn, since there were no other guests.

"The bath is open, if you wish to use it." the middle aged woman said.

"Arigato." Shinji said as he looked towards Kurenai. "You go first."

"Are you sure?" the young woman asked.

"Yes." he replied with a smile.

The woman showed Kurenai to the bath house, the young kunoichi taking pleasure in the simple luxury of a hot bath.

As the water soothed her aching bones and muscles, her mind wandered as to the events of the last three months since she had met Shinji.

Kurenai had told Shinji about her mission to eliminate the Black Lizard Clan who were responsible for the murder of her father, as well as hanging her and leaving her for dead, the young fighter made the offer to join her in her quest. Kurenai was naturally shocked that he would be so willing to help a complete stranger, especially against enemies who would not hesitate to kill him out of simple pleasure and convenience.

Still, Shinji insisted and together the pair fought their way through hundreds of soldiers, ninjas, elite warriors, bizarre creatures, and eventually the evil Lord Nobunaga Oda, who ruled the clan.

Shingen Takeda, lord of the Takeda Clan, and his rather arrogant son Katsuyori, would be pleased. Though she wondered just what Takeda would do if he found out that they had destroyed the guns and the plans used to create them.

But she knew, in her heart, that it was the right thing to do.

And along those lines, Kurenai wondered what Akemi would think of Shinji.

_Her first question will probably be, 'when are you getting married?'_ Kurenai thought with a laugh.

Of course, that singular image lead her mind to a rather impassioned thought.

In the three months since they had met, they had gone from strangers to acquaintances and friends, and then to partners, and now that her mission was over... what now? She had always listened to her heart, despite what Chiyome had tried to teach her, and now it was telling her, that after three months of working closely together, fighting alongside each other, defending each other, relying and trusting each other...

_I'm in love with Shinji!_ Kurenai thought, her cheeks flushed as red as her kimono. _But... will he feel the same for me?_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Back in their room, Shinji had dried himself off and was going through some stretching exercises to release the tension in his muscles. But while his body was physically occupied, his mind was in the middle of a very important discussion of sorts.

It had been three months since he and Kurenai had met. Three months since he had found a new purpose in helping Kurenai avenge her fathers murder as well as her own attempted murder.

Shinji had told her about his life, and despite her thinking that it was a rather fantastic story, she knew that it was neither a lie nor an exaggerated storytelling.

Kurenai told him about her life, and despite the mixture of horror and amazement at what her life had been, he knew that there was no way anyone would or could make up a story like that.

Especially after she had removed the cloth choker around her neck to reveal the mark of the wire that had been used to hang her.

With his master gone, and upon seeing the wire-mark around her neck, Shinji willingly placed his strength and skills at the young woman's service, and after three months of seeking and fighting, they had emerged victorious against the Black Lizard Clan.

But in those three months since their meeting, Shinji had quickly grown attracted to the kunoichi. They had started out as friends and partners, fighting alongside each other, defending each other, and even willing to sacrifice for each other, despite Kurenai's objections in the matter. While Kurenai, as a ninja, was trained in stealth, agility and quickness, Shinji himself was trained in strength and power.

He could knock down trees with a single kick, break rocks with his bare hands, and withstand blows that would topple and injure even the most well-trained soldier. Abilities that scared him at first, but ones that he used to help Kurenai against the Black Lizard Clan.

He paused in the middle of his mid-air (or planche) push-ups, as a single disturbing thought entered his head.

What would happen now?

He had used his new skills to help Kurenai, but now that the Black Lizard's were gone, her father avenged, and the weapons they had stolen from her father destroyed, what would happen to them now? He didn't want to leave her, but would he have any place in her world? He barely remembered his old life, quite sure he could never return there. (Even if he wanted to.)

The truth was, Shinji was in love with Kurenai.

You didn't spend three months fighting alongside someone and not develop some kind of feelings towards that person. And Kurenai was probably the most beautiful young woman he had ever met. She was strong, but compassionate at the same time. She was ruthless to her enemies, but kind to her friends and allies. Shinji was her ally, but... there was a part of him that wanted to be more to her.

_Tell her now... or lose her forever._ Shinji told himself.

Just then, Kurenai entered their room.

The second he saw her, Shinji jumped back onto his feet and quickly walked towards her.

He failed to see Kurenai's rather desperate look on her face, as she closed the door to their room and with equal quickness moved towards him.

"Kurenai/Shinji!" the pair said at the same time, causing them to pause and blink in surprise. "Yes/yes? You first/you first!"

The pair laughed a bit at their antics. Clearly they had something important to say to each other, but were not sure how to start.

"You go first." Shinji said.

"No, you." Kurenai said.

"No, lady's first." he offered.

"Shinji, there is something I need to tell you. Or maybe it would be easier to show you."

"Show me what?"

Kurenai gripped the sides of her bright red kimono and pulled it open, Shinji gasping in shock and lust as he gazed at her naked and sexy body. Her kimono falling to the ground, Shinji could have cared less as he took in her perfect body. She was almost 17 years old and had a body any woman would envy, round and full C-cup breasts with cherry-sized nipples that look larger on her 5'6" frame, a trim and athletic waist, curvy hips with a cute ass, and long slender legs. The only clothes she had on was her small black panties, tied at the sides of her hips, and her small tabi socks that cutely adorned her feet.

She saw the look of lust and desire on his face, and while this pleased her, she moved closer to him.

"So, what do you think of me?" asked Kurenai seductively.

"You're so... beautiful." Shinji said in nearly a whisper, her beauty beyond anything he had ever known, and all revealed to him.

Kurenai smiled as she stepped forward to place her hands on his chest. She raised herself up on her toes, kissing his cheek softly.

"I'm pleased that you like my body. Would you show me yours?"

At hearing this, Shinji froze.

"K-Kurenai..."

"I know you don't like people to see your scars. But I'm not offended by them."

Releasing a sigh, Shinji slowly pulled his shirt off, revealing the dozens of whip-like scars that ran across his chest, back and arms.

Kurenai knew that Shinji was self-conscious about his scars, but she was able to look past that and see him for what he was: handsome, flawless, and hers!

Shinji gasped when he felt soft hands touch his athletic chest as gentle kisses gracing his skin. Kurenai was kissing him. Kissing his scars.

"Kurenai..."

"Your scars are a mark of your strength and worthiness, Shinji-kun. A lesser man would have died from them. Never be ashamed of them."

Shinji felt his heart swell as she said that, his arms reaching up to wrap around her naked body, holding her close.

After several minutes of warmth and comfort, the young woman looked up and smiled at Shinji, lust and love evident in her eyes. Reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, Kurenai pulled herself up, level with his face, before pressing her lips softly against his own. It was her first kiss, and she was pleased when Shinji suddenly reacted, wrapping his strong arms around her body, pulling her close and began kissing her back. Their lips parted as their tongues brushed against each other, causing them to moan loudly, despite the patter of rain outside drowning them out. Kurenai felt his hands move down, grabbing her legs to hold her up as they continued kissing.

But needing air, their lips parted, a small bridge of saliva still connecting them.

"I love you, Shin-kun." Kurenai said in a hot whisper.

"I love you too, Ku-chan." Shinji replied in a low tone.

Their foreheads pressed against each other, Kurenai's heart was threatening to explode from her chest as she stared into his blue eyes.

"Make love to me." she said in nearly a whisper.

Shinji looked at her directly. "Are you sure? I want to, but..."

Untangling herself from his body, Kurenai undid the ties of her small bikini and let the silky material fall to the ground, revealing her innermost secret to him.

"Yes." she said, almost in desperation. "I have been hung and left for dead. I have killed and not hesitated. These dark thoughts are none that I want. Please, Shinji, give me a reason to live." she said to him as she fingered the hem of his pants, clearing indicating that he take them off.

His hand reached up and touched her soft cheek. A soft smile on his lips.

"You are my reason to live too, Kurenai."

She shuddered at hearing her name on his lips.

Shinji took a step back and gripping his pants, pulling them down and off. His underwear was next and he blushed at being fully exposed to the young woman.

Kurenai's eyes widened when she saw his member. It was aroused and fully erect at more than 7 inches, and for a moment, the kunoichi was worried that it wouldn't fit in her.

These thoughts were pushed aside as she lifted her leg, bringing her foot up to her hands so that she could take off her socks.

"Wait." Shinji said, causing her to pause. "Leave them on." he said.

Kurenai gave him a soft smirk as she kept her socks on and moved toward her love.

Taking the sexy young woman into his arms, the scarred 19 year old kissed her lips passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his stomach, his hands holding her up for support as they slowly descended back to the bed.

Kurenai had always followed her heart, which guided her actions as she felt her body pressed tightly against his. Her now sensitive breasts rubbing against his chest as she sat in his lap, feeling his hands roam over her legs, butt and small of her back as they kissed.

She pulled back for a moment and stared into Shinji's eyes, the love she had for him reflected back at her, his warm smile undoing the last of her defenses. She would give all of herself to him, and he would do the same in the blink of an eye. She pulled back from him, her right hand reaching back to support herself, as her other hand tracing the skin between the valley of her breasts.

Shinji stared at the young woman, who was enticing him to take advantage of her body. Shinji leaned forward, bringing his face to her very round and soft breasts, his tongue reaching out to lick and then envelop the left one. Kurenai's body arched in reflex as she gasped from the sheer pleasure flooding her mind. Hearing her impassioned moans, Shinji continued suckling and licking her wonderfully sensitive breasts, until he pulled back so that he could give equal attention to her other breast.

Gripping his hair tightly with her hands, Kurenai never wanted him to stop, but at the same time she was fighting to keep from losing herself in the passion.

This was their first time, and she was quickly becoming overwhelmed by the fearsome surge of adrenaline that was threatening to knock her out.

Said surge was lessened when she felt him pull back from her wonderful breasts and pull her close to him, his mouth and nose nuzzling her check, which still bore the black choker that covered the wire-mark from when she was hung.

"I love you, my sexy kunoichi." he whispered to her.

"And I you, my scarred warrior." she whispered back, her hand reaching around to rub the scars on his back.

Untangling herself from the sexy young man, Kurenai laid herself out on the bed, spreading her legs and gesturing to him with her fingers, a 'come-hither' motion that he obeyed.

Crawling over her naked, panting, and moist body, Shinji could sense a small tinge of fear and apprehension coming off of her at what was to come. Kurenai wanted this, but as it was her first time, and (as Chiyome had told her) a woman's first time was both painful and wonderful. Sensing this, Shinji leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Her hands raised up and cupped the sides of his face, holding him to her as she kissed him again.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle." he said to her.

Kurenai almost laughed at how that sounded. Gentle, a term not usually associated with a guy who could turn rocks into powder. But she knew he was being serious, and kissed him again, even as he slowly guided his raging member to her soft and slippery entrance.

Her body shook softly as she felt his head enter her, then slowly, bit-by-bit, she felt her virgin pussy being stretched and filled as never before.

Her arms immediately wrapped around his body, under his arms, her fingernails finding his back and pressing into it. Shinji felt her fingernails, but said nothing. Despite the pain she had been through before, he knew this was new to her. She would feel pain, and he let her do whatever she had to in order to supplant that pain.

Pressing forward, holding the sexy and shapely young woman in his arms, Shinji pierced her hymen and claimed her virginity, even as she claimed his.

Kurenai cried out in pain, her fingernails digging into his back as her arms and legs clung to him with all her might. His own arms wrapped around her tightly, holding her to let her know that he was there for her.

A couple minutes passed and Kurenai found herself fully adjusted to his body.

"Ku-chan?" he asked her softly.

"I'm ready, Shin-kun." she said to him, kissing him softly on the lips. "Go slowly... and then faster when I say."

Shinji nodded and slowly moved back and forth, in and out of her, the young kunoichi beneath him gasping in sheer pleasure at his manhood rubbing within her tender inner flesh. Within only a handful of minutes, Kurenai's body was demanding more of him.

"Faster... Shinji!" Kurenai moaned, her body writhing beneath her lover, her skin rubbing against his own, sweat falling from both their bodies as they made love to each other. "Oh! Ah! Ah! Ah! AH!" she gasped, over and over, panting in time with his trusts as he immersed himself in the sheer pleasure of his lover.

Outside the pounding of the rain had begun to increase, drowning out the lovers that were slowly becoming more and more impassioned and more vocal.

Inside the room at the inn, Shinji and Kurenai were in heaven.

Shinji was having sex with a beautiful and passionate woman, and Kurenai was being made love to by a man who would do anything to make her happy.

She knew that he would never leave her, never hurt her, and would die to protect her. She clung to him fiercely, letting him know that she needed him, now and forever.

The pair made love for nearly an hour, their stamina from all their constant training and fighting allowing them to enjoy these feelings for as long as possible. However, they soon reached their peaks and came hard with each other. Kurenai screamed in intense pleasure, almost like she was in pain, as Shinji groaned from the agonizing joy of her inner walls clenching down on him like a vice.

"SHINJI/KURENAI!" the pair screamed as they came together, a bolt of thunder blasting the sky in time with their climax.

Panting and sweaty, their bodies thoroughly exhausted from their first, but not last, lovemaking, the pair had just enough strength left to pull apart from each other, and lay comfortably next to their lover.

They stared into each others eyes and smiled.

"Oh, Shin-kun... that was... wonderful." Kurenai said after a while.

"For me too, Ku-chan." Shinji replied, lifting his hand up to take Kurenai's hand, interlacing his fingers with her own. "I love you."

"I love you." she replied.

Smiling to each other, Shinji reached over and pulled the sexy young woman to his body, holding her tightly and lovingly as she rested her head against his chest, the hard rain outside beating down and soothingly drifting the pair off to sleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and Kurenai spent a whole week at the inn, enjoying their time together, making love to each other and bathing in the peace and harmony that they had found.

Eventually they headed back to the Takeda Clan, where Chiyome and Akemi welcomed Kurenai back, as well as her lover/protector.

Because of his incredible strength and martial skill, Shinji was quickly accepted into the clan.

Shinji and Kurenai eventually married, the young woman happier than she had ever been in her life. They had four children, two boys and two girls, who grew into skilled and powerful warriors. Akemi became their proud and loving aunt, and Chiyome the ever-proud grandmother.

Despite the growing tensions of the warring clans, and the uncertainty of what the future could bring to them, Shinji and Kurenai were happy. They had each other and nothing, neither of their own lands or those of foreign lands, was going to take that from them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

To everyone's question, yes I based the character of Sagat blatantly on the Street Fighter character, with the only exceptions being he didn't have an eyepatch or a large gaping scar on his chest. Also, this Sagat is more spiritual and less prideful than the Street Fighter Sagat, which I hope will be noted by everyone who read this.

And yes, I wanted this to be a lemon story, for two reasons: 1-Kurenai is one of the sexiest ninjas I've ever seen, and 2-there are just not enough Red Ninja stories around nowadays. And yes, I wanted to pair Shinji up with another hot babe, and I thought this was perfect.

If there is any problem with the story, please let me know and I'll try to correct it. This whole thing was written pretty fast.

And as always, please and review.


End file.
